The Night The Barn Burned Down
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Jesse and his wife are fighting again and he needs to cool off. Going into town he decides to drink his anger away, but when something tugs at his conscience, he quickly returns home only to find things much more heated then when he left. JesseXOC


**A/N:** This is a sort of Song Fic to the song 'The Night The Barn Burned Down' By: George Fox. It's a sequel to 'Reconsider me' and it takes place years later. Reading the first one isn't really necessary but it may help a bit. Also, I realize the format for this is absolutely terrible and I apologise. I'm terrible with that kinda thing and I dunno how else to put it. Also, the words in italics are parts of the song (Except for parts in quotations which are Jesse's thoughts). Anyway, I think that's all for now so let's move on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of the characters.

* * *

"Damnit Deisha! You can't breed a Clydesdale with a Saddlebred! You just can't!"  
"Well why not?!"  
Jesse growled in frustration and ran his hands over his face.  
"Cause it's not possible!"  
Deisha huffed angrily.  
"Well how do you know if no ones ever tried?!"  
Jesse ground his teeth together and took a deep, calming breath. He turned away from his wife and walked over to the sink to lean his hands against it and look out the window.  
"Deisha." He said as calmly as he could muster. "There's some things that that just can't be done, and that's one of em'."  
"But-"  
"Just stop!"  
Deisha growled and clenched her fists at her sides.  
"You never listen to anything I have to say anymore! Once, you used to be all-for my ideas and trying new things, now nothing I say gets through to you! And look where it's got us."  
Jesse whipped around and glared at his wife.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?!"  
Deisha returned the glare.  
"Well, I wanted to spend our money on those new green houses that watered themselves, but you said we were gonna have a good season so you bought all those horses and cattle instead. And look what happened!"  
Jesse grew furious.  
"You're blaming me for that?!" He yelled furiously. Deisha scowled.  
"Of course I am! If you'd have just listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
Jesse clenched his teeth angrily as his breath came out in short, ragged spurts. He felt angrier then he ever had in his entire life. Jesse opened his mouth to say something else but decided against it and instead walked past his wife.  
"Where are you going?" She yelled angrily.  
"Out!" Jesse snapped back.  
"That's right Jesse, don't listen to me! Walk away. Just like always, walk away!"  
Jesse saw only red as he grabbed his coat and left the house, nearly tearing the door from it's hinges on the way out.

_It was early fall and half our crops  
Had to be ploughed under. __It never rained that summer  
And it took it's toll on you and me  
And it's no wonder.__  
In the heat of the night, we started a fight  
And I had to go cool down.  
_

Jesse stormed out of the house and headed for his truck. There was only one thing on his mind and only one place that would make him feel better. If he was lucky, there would be someone there as well to help better his mood. In any case, he wasn't about to waste any time getting there and he had absolutely no intention of coming back anytime soon.

_I jumped in my truck and I headed into town.__  
The night the barn burned down._

Jesse stopped his truck in front of the one place that always made him feel better. It was a small, local bar owned by a man named Ben. It wasn't usually crowded and between the people and the comforting environment, it was extremely welcoming at absolutely any time.  
The blunette walked into the bar and immediately felt better. As usual, there was a small but decent sized crowd and the music was comforting and inviting. Jesse smiled and walked up to the bar to take a seat. He'd only had his drink ordered when a familiar voice to his left interrupted his thoughts.  
"Hey there stranger. Long time no see."  
Jesse turned his head and almost choked when he saw the person sitting beside him.  
"Jaden!" The blunette exclaimed in shock. The brunette smiled at him and Jesse blinked a few times before beaming and reaching out to embrace the young man. Jaden laughed and returned his old friend's hug. When they pulled apart Jesse sat back with a wide grin.  
"Wow. I haven't seen you in years! How's it goin' ol' buddy?"  
Jaden smiled again and took a sip of his own drink before answering.  
"Good. I've been good. Finally settled all my old scores and decided to try and settle down for a bit. It's not really working all that well, but I'm getting there."  
Jesse laughed.  
"Yea, I never really was able to picture you settling down. Always had somewhere to go and something to do. Never could sit still for a minute. But I'm glad to hear you're doing OK."  
Jaden eyed Jesse for a moment before tilting his head slightly and speaking again.  
"What about you Jess? I was disappointed that we lost contact. How have you been?"  
Jesse frowned at this and turned forward again just as the bartender placed his drink in front of him.  
"I'm doin' OK." He said quietly.  
Jaden tilted his head again so he could once more look into Jesse's face.  
"Something tells me that's not quite true." The brunette said softly.  
Jesse sighed and lifted his drink to take a huge swig before speaking again. He was silent for a while but eventually spoke up.  
"It's Deisha." He said quietly.  
Jaden simply watched Jesse, waiting for him to continue. He didn't wait long.  
"We stayed together after school and I asked her to marry me a few years later. She was so amazing."  
Jesse sighed and stared down at his glass.  
"Now..... now everything's changed. We used to get along so good and she used to be so happy..... but not anymore."  
A few tears came to Jesse's eyes as he continued to stare at his drink. His next words were barely a whisper.  
"I just dunno how to make her happy anymore Jay.... All I ever wanted was to make her happy."

Jaden watched and listened in sympathy. He was never any good with romance and such things, and that fact didn't change over the years. But as always, he never failed to try and help as best he could; and that fact hadn't changed either.  
"Ya know Jess..." Jaden said carefully. "I'm not quite sure how things have been going since school, but back then, everyone could tell that she really loved you. And I could tell you loved her too. You were the only person who ever made her as happy as you did and for some reason, I don't think that's changed much..... there must be something else to it."  
Jesse cleared his throat and blinked back his tears in attempt to control himself.  
"I dunno." He said with a sigh. "We were doing real well at first. We had plenty of money, lots of livestock and a full crop every year. We even had a bunch of hands hired to help us out so we didn't really have to do much besides watch over everything. All the experienced farmers said we were gonna have a good season this year, real old folk who were never wrong before and helped us get to where we were. They said it was gonna be a real good season for the crops and anyone with any sense would use it to their advantage. Deisha wanted me to buy some of them green houses that had timers on them; the ones that watered the crops on their own. We coulda got a deep well dug and wouldn't of had to worry about water..... But the old folk were sure we were gonna have a good season; and cause of them, so was I. So, I bought us some good, expensive livestock instead."  
Jesse sighed again and took another big swig of his drink before he continued. There was a deep, uncharacteristic frown on his face as he spoke.  
"But they were wrong." He said solemnly. "There was a terrible heat wave and a shortage of water. All our crops died and so did most of the livestock..... all we had left was one mare, a big stud and a few cattle. We couldn't pay for the help anymore so they all left; all except for this sweet older lady named Janice and a teenage boy named Shane..... We lost everything else."  
Jesse hung his head so his bangs shadowed his face.  
"Dei didn't like the idea and somehow knew. She got this feeling that something was gonna go wrong. I didn't listen and because of me, we lost everything.... and I lost the love of my life."  
Jaden's heart sunk at the silent tear that slipped down Jesse's face from under his bangs. He reached out and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.  
"Jess..." He said softly. "You didn't loose her. Yea sure, she's probably a little angry and hurt, but she still loves you, I know she does. I know Deisha and I know she wouldn't give up on you and let everything you have together go over something like this. You'll get through it."  
Jaden's grip on Jesse's shoulder tightened a little.  
"I'm here now, and this time we won't loose contact. It'll all work out, I know it."  
Jesse looked up at Jaden and his eyes were a little glossy. His face was full of pain and doubt but in his eyes was the dimmest glimmer of hope.  
"Hey, look who it is!"  
Jesse turned away from Jaden and turned to the new voice. He smiled when he saw the person and forced back his tears in favor of acknowledging this new person.  
"Hey there Alexis. It's been a long time."  
The tall blonde woman smiled.  
"It sure has. I'm suppose to be here with Jaden but I guess he didn't mention that."  
She shot a playful glare at Jaden and the brunette laughed and shrugged. Jesse smiled and looked back and forth between the two.  
"So you two are together now?" He asked conversationally. The two both shook their heads.  
"No, we're still just friends." Alexis answered. Jesse nodded.  
"Oh. I see."  
Alexis smiled again.  
"Wow, I can't believe this. It really has been a long time. Why don't you let me buy you a drink?"  
Jesse laughed.  
"Aren't I suppose to be the one to say that?"  
"Nope." Alexis smiled. "I initiated conversation."  
Jesse laughed again and shook his head.  
"Fair enough."

So Alexis bought Jesse a drink and the three old friends sat and laughed together, reminiscing about old times. One drink lead to two, and two lead to three, and soon enough, all three were feeling quite good. It wasn't until he was having a slow dance with Alexis that Jesse realized things may be getting a little out of hand.  
"You know... I always used to think you were really good-looking in school." She confessed, her cheek against his. Jesse swallowed and said nothing, so Alexis continued.  
"You changed a bit, but it was definitely for the better."  
Alexis pulled away from Jesse and starred into his eyes.  
"In school I was always concentrated on my work and everything, and I never really had time or interest for relationships. But now, now that all that is out of the way... well, I have more time for other things."  
Alexis blinked and smiled prettily.  
"I'd really like to get to know you again Jesse." She whispered softly, her face once again moving in to his.  
Jesse starred at her like a deer caught in headlights. It wasn't until their lips nearly brushed that he finally snapped out of his trance and turned his head. He cleared his throat loudly and pulled away form Alexis.  
"I'm sorry Alexis, I'd love to get to know you and become friends again, but I can't give you what your looking for."  
Alexis starred at him for a minute, then smiled and nodded slightly.  
"I understand." She said kindly. "How about we sit down again and talk for another bit?"  
Jesse nodded and followed her to a small nearby table at which Jaden now sat.

The three friends talked and laughed for another while but Jesse found that he could no longer enjoy himself. Noticing this, Jaden observed his friend curiously.  
"Something wrong Jess?" He asked in concern. "I mean, besides the obvious."  
Jesse frowned in thought.  
"I dunno Jay." He said a little uncertainly. "Like you said; besides the obvious, I'm just getting the feeling that somethings not right... something else. I can't explain it, it's just.... a weird feeling."  
Jesse and Alexis exchanged looks before looking back at the blunette.  
"Are you OK?" Alexis asked, placing a hand on Jesse's arm.  
Ignoring the touch, Jesse starred ahead of him for a minute before finally shaking his head and looking back up at his friends.  
"I'm sure it's nothing." He said, though something inside told him not to ignore this instinct.  
Jaden watched his friend for another moment until finally he nodded.  
"OK. If you're sure."

Jesse talked and listened to his friends as best he could until finally he couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut anymore. Pushing his drink away from him, he stood up and threw some money down on the table.  
"Where are you going?" Jaden asked.  
"Home." Jesse said firmly. "I got this strange feeling in my gut and I can't ignore it anymore. Somethings terribly wrong, I can feel it. I shoulda gone home long ago."  
Jaden nodded.  
"I understand.... You don't think it's Deisha do you?"  
A deep frown creased Jesse's face as he grabbed his hat.  
"I don't know." He said softly. "But I'll never forgive myself if anything's happened to her."  
Jesse turned to leave but Alexis's voice stopped him.  
"You- She- You're....... I mean... You two are still together?"  
Jesse looked at her over his shoulder.  
"She's my wife." He replied evenly. Alexis's eyes widened a little and her face paled slightly.  
"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I-"  
Jesse waved her to silence.  
"It's alright Alexis. I know. I'll talk to you guys later. I gotta go."  
So with a quick exchange of information and a promise not to loose touch this time, Jesse quickly left the bar and hurried out to his truck. He looked up at the stars in the night sky as he opened his door and got in. He took off his no longer needed had and tossed it on the seat beside him before starting his truck. It had been evening when he'd left his beautiful wife and house behind. Now the sky was black as coal and it was very late. As he tore down the road, the feeling in his stomach made him sicker and sicker. Something was terribly wrong.

A_t Ben's bar and grill I met some girl  
I was headed straight for trouble  
Until I heard a little voice down deep inside  
Whispered; 'get home on the double'  
And on the old mill road my sweat turned cold  
And my heart began to pound  
You could see those flames for miles and miles around.  
The night the barn burned down._

Jesse's heart threatened to choke him as the terrible, orange flames licked and lit the night sky like the fires of hell. There was no question of where the flames were coming from as there was only one place in that area. His.  
"Oh God no!" Jesse moaned in horror. His foot pushed the gas peddle to the mat and the scenery flew past him in a blur as the huge vehicle barreled down the road at a dangerous speed.

The big black truck kicked up a cloud of dust and nearly did a full circle as Jesse slammed on the brakes. He quickly jumped out of the truck and bolted towards the threatening, towering flames he could see nearby.  
Even from such a distance as he was, he could feel the overwhelming heat of the flames as if they indeed were the fires of hell.  
"DEISHA!" He bellowed in terror.  
Nearby, the blunette could see their helper, Shane, trying in vain to calm the enormous, black Clydesdale from it's wild fit while Janice attempted to clean it's wounds and water it.  
"Where's Deisha!?" He called to them desperately, his voice straining to be heard over the roaring fire.  
The two hands, not noticing him until now, looked up at him. Shane, who was mute, struggled with a way to answer the question. Eventually Janice bellowed out an answer.  
"She's in the barn!" The woman replied, though her voice was constricted and raw with a mix of emotion and the effects of the fire.  
"I'm so sorry! I tried to stop her, but-"  
Jesse didn't hear the rest of her sentence because he was already running towards the barn.  
"Please God, don't take her away from me!" He chocked out. "Don't let me be too late!"

Jesse halted in surprise as he saw a strange figure through the blinding smoke. Blinking and squinting, his eyes focused on the odd silhouette and realized immediately what it was. Deisha was in the doorway of the barn tugging on a fallen beam. The beam, it seemed, had fallen on their mare; the last and mightiest one they had left. The poor creature was whinnying and thrashing about in fright, making it very difficult for Deisha to help her. Suddenly the beam gave a huge groan and fell to one side, freeing the poor beast. The horse bolted and was soon caught by Janice while she attempted to calm it down. Deisha however, didn't run.  
"Deisha!" Jesse screamed.  
He bolted towards her and jumped forward just as her knees gave out. She fell limply into his arms and didn't move a muscle.

_I caught you in my arms as you passed out in the night_  
_The night the barn burned down  
I saw you in a different light  
_  
Jesse hoisted Deisha up and ran a good ways from the danger of the fire before finally stopping. He knelt down and cradled his wife in his arms while his heart threatened to strangle him. He didn't know how the fire started and probably never would, but he couldn't help but blame himself for the state his love was in. If only he'd been there he could have helped. If he'd been there, if he'd have controlled his anger and stayed, if only he'd just have admitted he was wrong, Deisha may not be laying motionless in his arms. It was all his fault.

_Like a soldier through a battlefield I carried you to safety  
I didn't hear the roof come crashing down  
Didn't feel the fear that faced me_

There was a thunderous crash as the entire barn finally collapsed, laying waste to the mighty building that had once been the foundation of everything they owned. Somewhere in the distance could be heard the shrill screams of sirens, all of which was nearly drowned out by the deafening roar of the horrific flames. The scene was like something from a nightmare; flames that lit the sky like the coming of dawn and heat like the pits of hell. Nearby, the horses were shrieking and whinnying in fright and the few cattle in the field nearby were kicking up an equal disturbance. Shane and Janice were nearly out of their minds trying to set things right and the entire place was in an uproar. Soon, dozens of fire trucks, police cars and an ambulance showed up to hep repair the damage. But all of this went unnoticed by Jesse. His eyes were fixed on one thing in particular; the precious being laying in his arms.  
"Come on baby, wake up." He said softly, gently tapping her cheeks. "Don't leave me a alone."  
After a few moments of nothing, Jesse pulled Deisha tight to him and bowed his head as his eyes flooded with tears.  
"I'm so sorry." He choked, his voice rough due to both his emotions and the harsh effects of the smoke and fire.  
"I'm so sorry Dei. You're right, you were right all along. I should have listened to you. I was just so upset over what happened that I took it all out on you.... You didn't deserve it and it's not fair. I'm so sorry."  
Jesse leaned down and pressed a feathery kiss to Deisha's lips as a silent tear fell on her face, streaking a path down her blackened cheek. While he had been trying to get her away from danger, he had felt no fear, all that had mattered was her safety. But now he was plagued with it. He was more that afraid; he was terrified. She was the most important thing in the world to him and of all the things they had, none of it mattered at all if he didn't have her. The thought of loosing her terrified him to no end -- he was sick with it. If she died this night, he would surely die of heartache.  
Jesse rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes against the assault of tears.  
"Don't leave me baby... I need you."

_Then your eyes opened and you reached for me  
Thank God you came around_

"Jesse...."  
Jesse's eyes shot open and looked down at Deisha.  
"Die..." He whispered hopefully.  
After a few seconds of no response, Jesse thought he might have imagined her voice and his heart sank again. But after a few moments, Deisha's eyes fluttered open and her hand slowly reached up and cupped his face. Her fingers moved ever so slightly and wiped a rebel tear from his cheek.  
"Don't cry love." She whispered hoarsly. "None of this is your fault. I'm fine Jess, I'm not going anywhere."  
Jesse's heart soared and he immediately leaned down to press a needy kiss to her lips. Deisha smiled into the kiss as a silent tear or her own rolled down her cheek.  
When he pulled away Jesse smiled wide.  
"I'm so sorry Dei. I-"  
"Shhh..." Deisha cooed, pressing a finger to his lips. "I know. It's done, let it go. We'll stat over Jess, and it'll be better then before."  
Jesse's eyes sparkled.  
"You really are something." He said admiringly. Deisha laughed lightly.  
"I'm the lucky one Jesse. Don't you dare ever think otherwise. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did it. No matter what happened or happens, I wouldn't wanna make my mistakes with anyone other than you."  
Jesse beamed.  
"I love you so much." He whispered, barely audible over the commotion around them. Deisha smiled back.  
"I love you too Jesse. And I always will."  
Jesse grinned cheekily.  
"Even when I'm old and grey, or if can't make you happy anymore?"  
Deisha laughed and wrapped her arms around Jess in as tight a hug as she could muster.  
"Even when you're old and grey. But the time will never come when you can't make me happy."

_Our love was almost lost but it was found  
The night the barn burned down  


* * *

_  
A/N: Sorry if you guys didn't like that. obviously there wasn't much to do with dueling or duel monsters, but it was only supposed to be a short fic and it is a song fic. Hope you liked it. Please leave me a comment or something and let me know what you think, good or bad, I'd appreciate it. :)


End file.
